


Three's a family

by rabiddog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Hajime and Tooru didn't have time for pups. The idea of them was nice enough in passing, but within their busy lives and the restrictions placed on couples like them, it seemed like something impossible.Stumbling across little Tobio one night, however, threw a wrench right into their plans.Iwaizumi's gaze drifted from the miniature hand, up a pale arm, to a long, bare torso, and then finally to a pair of bright, bright blue eyes, shining with a sheen of un-shed tears and a looming sense of fear.Hajime's breath hitched. "Ah- Oikawa. Come here. Now."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 36
Kudos: 766
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	Three's a family

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had agreed not to have pups since the start of their relationship. They just seemed like a hassle, and, of course, it wasn't like they could even biologically have them (with the pair both sharing 'Alpha' as their second gender), and trying to adopt would be considerably hard for them. These days, while it wasn't at all strange to see the same, second-gendered couples around, society still liked to make life difficult for them – in more ways than one. 

They weren't allowed in certain, private places; they couldn't get married; they couldn't even get a certification from the townhouse to solidify their bonding. The only thing they really shared was the bite marks on their necks. So yeah, pups weren't at all high on their priority list. If anything, the idea of them was at the bottom, amongst 'change the lightbulbs' and 'paint the bathroom.' 

Why would they bother with a pup anyway? 

A pup just meant more money being spent, more time away from their careers - Oikawa's place on the national team, and Iwaizumi's stance as an athletic trainer - and diapers. Nasty, dirty diapers. ("Seriously, who gets a kick out of changing poopy diapers?" "Some of us don't act like germaphobes at even the hint of dirt, Shittykawa"). 

Either way, a pup hadn't been in their sights. Not at all. However, neither one of them had expected to find a stray one. 

"That movie sucked!" 

Oikawa's voice was filled with grave annoyance and somewhat forced exhaustion as he flapped beside Iwaizumi, his hands flailing and gesturing as he spoke to his mate. The rather expressive gesticulations weren't needed in the slightest, but the brunette deemed them completely necessary, so Iwaizumi decided not to comment on it. 

(He also knew that if he brought it up, there was a high chance of Oikawa beginning to whine for the rest of the walk home dramatically.) 

The two had been out to see a film at their local cinema, another re-run of some Godzilla movie. It certainly wasn't something that Oikawa wanted to see, but he'd been – very reluctantly – dragged out by an eager Hajime, who wanted nothing more to see it as many as times as possible. Typical, really. 

"I liked it," Hajime responded with a shrug, giving his mate a little shove as he tried to drape against him. 

Tooru couldn't help but to roll his dark eyes, clearly unimpressed. "Of course, you liked it. You like anything even remotely similar to 'Godzilla.' Aren't you a little obsessed?" 

Iwaizumi growled. "I am not obsessed! Like you have any room to talk, Mr.' Volleyball is my life'." 

Oikawa's perfectly plucked brows raised considerably. "You so are! And you say that like it's a bad thing, when it is not, Iwa-chan! I have to make sure volleyball is my life. It's my profession, after all!" 

Hajime just shrugged, pushing back the urge to childishly stick his tongue out at the other alpha (that would be way too Oikawa-like.) "Doesn't mean you need to have like, six different volleyball's dotted around the apartment. Seriously, it's not like you can even play at home, and there are not many parks nearby either." 

A gasp from Tooru, and then, "They're for show, Iwa! Gosh, you're so mean to me sometimes!" 

Iwaiuzmi snorted, his dark gaze shifting over towards the petulant and pouting man. He could be terribly annoying sometimes, but Hajime truly loved him. "I'm not, Crappykawa; you're just sensitive." 

" _Sensitive!?_ I'll have you know-!" 

A yip, high pitched and hurt-sounding, quite abruptly interrupted whatever rebuttal that Tooru had hastily come up with. It went on for a moment or two, before dissolving into a whimper, and then nothing. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa both turned to glance at each other as the silence started again, their movements slow and expressions visibly confused. It was obvious, though, that they were both thinking the same exact thing. _"Did you just hear that too?"_

"Iwa-chan-" 

Before Oikawa could even properly begin to speak, Hajime was rather boldly stepping from the street-light, and into the dark, dark alleyway they'd paused at. 

Iwaizumi wasn't exactly scared of what may be lurking in the shadows, may that be some lowly mugger or a rather murderous individual. It didn't matter, he was rather skilled when it came to close-combat fighting, and whatever had let out that 'yip' certainly hadn't sounded threatening. If anything, it sounded more needy and wounded than anything. 

(It wasn't Hajime's fault that his usually hidden paternal instincts were acting up, right?) 

"Hello?" He called out, voice as gentle as could be, and he was practically seeping with calming pheromones, the sweeter scent wafting throughout the alleyway. Hopefully, whatever had been yipping just moments before, was subdued enough for Iwaizumi to approach. 

"Iwa-chan, I truly don't think that this is a good idea," Oikawa whined from the entrance, his eyes squinting somewhat as he tried to make out his mate's form in the dark. 

Hajime couldn't help but to scoff. "For an alpha, you're such a scaredy-cat." 

"Iwa!" 

Another yip, quieter this time - and sounding far more fearful than it initially had - echoed from the right of Hajime. It appeared to come from far down as if something (or somebody) was cowering against the dirty floor. That couldn't be good at all, right? Who knows what's been spewed out over the concrete there? 

Whoever, or whatever it was, definitely needed some help, and soon. So, Hajime being Hajime, decided to crouch down (despite Oikawa's loud, squawking protests) and held out a large, calloused hand. Perhaps it'd feel compelled to come closer? If it was an injured animal, it could always bump it's snout against him or something, right? 

At least then, Iwaizumi would have some sort of indication of what he was actually dealing with. 

Silence soon fell over them. 

A few moments passed, leaving Hajime with bated breath, and Oikawa with – only slightly less – squawking before the cracking started. 

Loud, echoing jolts began to fill the darkened alleyway, the sound of pained groaning and grunting accompanying the sound of grinding bones like a gothic, harrowing choir. It made Iwaizumi's stomach tumble uncomfortably. He'd recognize the sound of a shift anywhere. 

So, it had been a wolf yipping then, and now that wolf had shifted back into its human form. From the sounds that'd been omitted, it didn't seem like it had been a pleasant experience either. 

Shifting between your two different forms was meant to be an enjoyable, rather relaxing process, despite how some may describe it. It was like... being able to shed your skin and ease into something else. For Iwaizumi and Oikawa, shifting was a necessity after a stressful day at work, and the two usually ended up in an entwined puppy pile as they napped. It may be a little odd for some, but it worked for them, and that's all that mattered- 

Hajime was jolted from his reminiscent thoughts as a small, small, _small_ hand was gingerly placed on his own. He didn't know when he'd turned his palm to be facing up, but there it was, and he was incredibly glad that he had. 

Iwaizumi's gaze drifted from the miniature hand, up a pale arm, to a long, bare torso, and then finally to a pair of bright, bright blue eyes, shining with a sheen of unshed tears and a looming sense of fear. 

Hajime's breath hitched. "Ah- Oikawa. Come here. Now." 

Even Tooru – as dramatic and wayward as he was - could understand that Iwaizumi's tone of voice commanded for obedience, and he found himself quickly heading over to him. He hadn't been able to observe what the other alpha had seen and had honestly been expecting a dead body or something similar. What Oikawa hadn't expected to see was a tiny, raggedy pup. 

Dark, matted hair framed a dirt-smeared, chubby-cheeked face; jagged canines still pressing over a quivering bottom lip. The kid's whole body was void of any sorts of clothes, his pale, pale skin a stark contrast against the grime that had seemingly invaded his worryingly skinny body. His strikingly blue eyes appeared to be the only thing that appeared 'clean' on him. 

Iwaizumi let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. This was... this was something new entirely. 

"Hey." The spiky-haired alpha finally breathed out, gently and carefully clasping his larger fingers over the boy's own. 

Oikawa was hovering beside his mate, watching carefully as the raven-haired pup only continued to stare up towards them. He didn't even look like he'd registered that Hajime had spoken. Huh. That was pretty weird. A mute, maybe? Or- 

"I bet he's feral." 

Iwaizumi's head jolted up at Tooru's words, his gaze questioning and just slightly angry. "Tooru. Don't just say something like that. He's not feral... he's just... hurt. That's all." 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, dark gaze hovering over the boy's quivering, shaking form (from the cold or fear, who knows). "Look at him. He doesn't even know that we're speaking. I bet he can't even understand Japanese." 

Hajime's thick brows furrowed, and he glanced back towards the dirtied pup. Despite everything, it appeared as if Tooru was right. The little thing didn't seem to be registering anything at all, and that was already a worrying sign. If the boy indeed were feral, then they'd be forced into sending him off to a police station as soon as possible. Not many people talked about it, but ferals were usually 'exterminated,' as the government didn't want them dirtying the modernized streets. 

It was a cruel, cruel practice, but something that not many people had controls over unless you were a member of society with a tremendous amount of power that is. 

"I'm not going to leave him." Iwaizumi finally responded. It didn't matter what Tooru might say because Hajime had already set his mind on looking after this little pup. No matter what, he wasn't going to send him to be ruthlessly executed. (Plus, the kid seemed pretty homeless, so it wouldn't be classed as kidnapping if they did take him, right?) 

Oikawa only sighed. "Believe it or not, Iwa, I wasn't going to suggest that." 

Iwaizumi let out a little, surprised noise. "You weren't?" 

Another sigh from the brunette alpha. "No! I'm not completely ruthless, gosh. I was actually going to suggest we drop him off at a care home-" ("We can't do that!" "I know! I wasn't finished yet, Gosh, Iwa!") "-but I thought about it, and maybe we should just take him home?" 

Hajime blinked towards his mate, then down towards the pup, and then back to his mate. 

"Are you serious?" 

Tooru whined. "What? Was that not a good idea? I was really trying to be nice this time, Iwa-chan, and you just have to go and throw it back in my face, don't you-!" 

"God, Crappykawa, I wasn't going to say that! Stop whining for a minute. I was just surprised that you were the first one to come out with it, that's all. Besides, we would've been taking him home anyway." Iwaizumi interrupted the other alpha's babbling with a sigh. 

For Hajime, it honestly wouldn't have mattered if Oikawa had complained and complained about taking this little pup to their apartment because Iwaizumi was going to do it anyway. It was pretty evident that this little boy was getting little-to-no care and was in desperate need of a very deep clean. Just the sight of the dirtied pup had Iwaizumi's heart aching and his hands itching to begin nurturing him in each and every way. 

Plus, it wasn't like they'd be able to just dump the pup somewhere new and unknown, with no way of being able to check up on him. Iwaizumi was already far too attached, and he was almost 100% certain that it wouldn't be long before Oikawa was as well. 

Iwaizumi pushed himself upwards slightly, hooking large, calloused hands under the pup's armpits before tugging him against his chest. The two rose together, and Hajime was pleasantly surprised that the boy didn't complain even once. Not a single yip or bite to the alpha's skin occurred, and the shaken little thing only seemed to curl inwards on himself. 

"He's surprisingly trusting, despite all of those fearful noises he'd been squawking earlier," Oikawa commented airily, going to smooth over the dark, raven-hair but hastily thought against it. It wouldn't do them good to overwhelm the pup. 

"Yeah. I would've expected him to at least cry out, especially if he's as feral as you claim." Iwaizumi agreed after a pause. 

Oikawa's eyes widened somewhat. "Hey! It's not like you think he's normal either, right?" 

Hajime just glared, and Tooru made the right choice by closing his mouth. There was no point in starting a fight in the middle of a dark alleyway, especially with how late it was at night. Of course, the two were a strong pair of alphas who could easily look after themselves, but now they had a little pup to look after. And neither (though Oikawa would deny it) wanted to risk it. 

Iwaizumi moved to step around his mate, holding the raven just a little closer. "Let's just go home, alright, Tooru?"

* * *

Getting home had been, honestly, more straightforward than expected. The pup hadn't complained once, hadn't made a noise, and had barely moved in Hajime's arms. He didn't even let out that adorable little 'yip' as they grew further away from the darkened streets and into the lights of the towering apartment blocks. It was a bit unnerving, though somewhat pleasant. 

What wasn't pleasant was that the pup truly did appear to be in an almost catatonic state. Iwaizumi had tried, on numerous occasions, during their short walk home, to get the kid to mutter at least a single word, but it was to no avail. 

The quivering raven had stayed wrapped in Oikawa's (reluctantly given) jumper and staring around with those mesmerizingly blue eyes. It was both a blessing and a curse. 

"So, bets on whether or not he's a mute or just plain, old stupid?" 

Oikawa's voice drifted throughout the spacious apartment, starting in the kitchen and eventually hitting at Iwaizumi's sensitive ears from his position in their bathroom. 

The spiky-haired alpha gave a little grunt, attempting to gently pry the pup's fingers from Oikawa's given jumper. "Stop being so mean, Tooru. He might actually be able to understand you, and then you'd be stuck living with a pup that completely hates you." 

Oikawa hummed at that, gripping the mugs of steaming cocoa, and he headed into the bathroom. 

"You say that like that little gremlin will be staying with us for a while." 

Hajime's brows raised as he finally managed to retrieve the thick material from the kid's death-grip. The whole scuffle had been an ordeal and a half, but Iwaizumi had finally managed to get the kid to loosen up. Now he just needed to try and convince him to step into the bath. 

This time, they'd forgone the bubbles, but Iwaizumi had placed an old rubber duck in there, in hopes that the pup would find some sort of solace in the plastic toy. (Had he ever played with something like that before? Had he been homeless all his life?) Countless amounts of questions were running through Iwaizumi's mind, but he put them off in favor of focusing on the present. 

"Well. Because he will be, won't he?" 

The challenge in Iwaizumi's dark eyes, as he finally answered, had Oikawa giving in almost immediately. He didn't feel like fighting with his mate, especially not while a child was in view of them. (Oikawa had some morals, alright?) 

"Sure." Oikawa sighed, setting their mugs down on the side as he crouched down. Just because he didn't want to leave the kid in that dark alleyway or at some useless care center didn't mean he wanted the pup to stay with them permanently. Neither of them had time for a kid at this point; why didn't Iwaizumi see that? 

Hajime, unaware of Tooru's internal struggles, began to coax the blue-eyed pup up gently and into the soothing bath, desperately wanting to get all of the old grime away from his pale skin and jutting ribs. 

He glanced at Oikawa. "Why don't you try thinking of a name for him?" 

The brunette's brows raised. "Huh?" 

Hajime hummed as he finally managed to set the little thing within the steaming expanse of water, more than pleased at the fact the little pup didn't splash or protest. "I don't like calling him just 'kid' or 'pup' in my head, and it doesn't look like he's going to be giving us a name any time soon, so we might as well name him, right?" 

Tooru thought on it for a few moments, his fingers gently circling the rim of his heated mug. "Well. I guess so. How about... Reo?" A pause, and then, "Actually no. He certainly doesn't act very wise, does he?" The alpha snickered. 

Iwaizumi, unlike his mate, found absolutely no humor in the situation and turned just for a moment to glare at Oikawa. "Stop being so shitty. Think of something proper." 

"You shouldn't swear in front of the kid, you know, Iwa-chan~ he might have sensitive ears." 

Hajime's thunderous expression had Oikawa scrambling for a different name instead of carrying on with his teasing. "Ah- how about, Itsuki?" 

Iwaizumi pondered on it for a moment, his soapy fingers gently scrubbing through the raven's matted locks. Luckily, the little thing only seemed to be relaxing further and further under his touches and appeared more than comfortable. It certainly wouldn't be great if he had begun to freak out. 

"No." 

Oikawa huffed. "Haru?" 

"No." 

"Asahi?" 

"God, no." 

Oikawa outright whined this time." Oh, come on, Iwa! You're being unreasonable now! It's just a name, isn't it?" He complained, his bottom lip jutted into a poisonous pout. 

Iwaizumi was the one to snicker this time, gently combing conditioner through the pup's locks for a second time. "Well. Maybe if you came up with something creative, then I'd say yes, and you could stop." 

Oikawa went quiet after that, and Hajime began to focus his attention on the raven-head once more. The little pup had been exceptionally good (though unfortunately silent) throughout his bath time, and it just further cemented in Hajime's mind that this little thing wasn't at all feral. No feral wolf would have ever let both Oikawa and Iwaizumi get this close. 

Ah, speaking of Oikawa- 

"Tobio!" 

Tooru's lips were stretched into a wide - almost splitting – grin, the excitement, and pride splayed across the tan canvas of his face. He seemed more than happy with the name he'd come up with, and honestly, so was Iwaizumi. 

"Tobio-chan. It's perfect, isn't it?" Oikawa urged, his voice considerably quieter than the last time he'd exclaimed the name, but he seemed equally as pleased with it. 

As much as Hajime may want to deny his energetic mate, he just couldn't. The name seemed incredibly fitting for the blue-eyed, dark-haired pup, and even the little thing itself seemed pleased with it, from the way he'd perked up and turned to stare towards Oikawa. Oh- so maybe he had understood them after all. 

"Tobio it is." Iwaizumi agreed easily.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
